WoL: World of LEGO Pilot
This is the Pilot episode in The World of LEGO series. It will be part one of the first story arc if the decision is made to make more episodes. Plot Agent and Trigger Happy, AKA The Brick Brothers, are sent on a mission to rescue the missing Space Police officer Chase from the sinister terrorist organization Blacktron. Meanwhile, a Space Police rookie named Pepper Roni unknowingly boards the Brick Brothers' space ship, believing it to be a form of training. To make matters worst, the ship is ambushed by space pirates forcing the three to take an escape pod. Characters Main Protagonists * Agent / King Christiansen * Trigger Happy / Kevin Christiansen * Pepper Roni * Sargeant Rey * Bobby Bouy Antagonists * Brick Daddy * Kranxx * Jawson * Squidman * Redbeard's crew Story Author's Intro In the year 2006, I got my first LEGO set. It was a small BIONICLE set of the Matoran Kazi. Looking at the constructed little guy, I began to get curious of how this character's personality was like. I eventually dug deeper into the BIONICLE story and became a fan of the marvelous mythology. I later decided to check out the other themes, falling in love with there story-lines as well. Next to BIONICLE, EXO-FORCE was my second favorite theme because of the comics that had been posted on the theme's website. This was a jump-start that made me into the LEGO fanatic I am now. Pretty soon, I came up with the idea to connect the great themes of LEGO together like bricks so I could build one big story that revolved around them. I would like to thank Greg Farshtey for creating the story-lines of the first two magnificent themes I mentioned earlier. If it hadn't been for your creativity, The World of LEGO would probably not exist. I would also like to thank my friend and editor BrickfilmNut for helping me create the story by sharing his ideas and for helping me with punctuation and any other errors I have made while typing. One last thanks goes to editor SuperSpyX for showing me that I should be more dramatic with this story. I would have never thought someone would be nice enough to help me out when I first started this story. Sincerely, Kingpinn02 Introduction to Minifigures Before you start reading the story, you should know what a minifigure is. A minifigure, or minifig, is a humanoid body shape that will be used by most characters in the story. They are made up of nine pieces: two legs, a waist, a torso, two hands, two arms, and a head. The head may have a hair or hat piece on top, but there are a few who leave their head bald. Human-like creatures have round heads with a little "stud" on top to place hair or hats, while aliens and other creatures can have headpieces that come in a variety of shapes depending on the species. A human minifig's face consists of a yellow skin tone, eye brows in varying colours, two black eyes with white pupils, and a mouth. They have no nose at all but still manage to have a sense of smell, the reason for which never being focused on. A minifig can also separate all of his or her nine parts and still stay "alive". As said before, most of the characters in this story are minifigures. If there is a character that is not a minifigure, their appearance will be explained. Prologue Agent and Trigger Happy had been captured and tied up back to back, seated on some cold metal chairs. The predicament reminded Age of similar ones in old action movies, though he decided not to voice that thought right now. Their weapons had been placed on a beige table by their captors, the alien thugs of the Black Hole Gang. The gang's leader, Brick Daddy, walked into the room. He wore a purple suit with a fedora of the same color. His face was pale and had four tentacles, which made up his... mouth? No one could ever really think of a better thing to call it. "We caught these two snoopin' around," said an orange squid-looking alien. The boss slowly sauntered around the captives, looking at them from under the brim of his fedora. "Stop moving!" whispered Trig to his partner. "Stop whining!" replied Agent in another whisper. Brick Daddy's mouth had curved to an evil smirk. "Mmh. You did well Kranxx." His voice was raspy and cold. "I helped as well, boss!" said a grey stalk-eyed alien named Squidman, hoping to get recognition. Instead, the crime boss grunted at him and looked back at the hostages. "Well, if it ain't our friends, the famous Brick Brothers!" said Brick Daddy with his evil smirk growing. "You idiots still in the Minor League?" "Is the Black Hole Gang still the sorriest set of thugs in the galaxy?" retorted Trig with a smirk. Trigger Happy wore a black beanie over his head and had a robotic device on his left eye, which he used to assist his marksmanship. He was wearing a black leather suit with a badge. "For all I know, you four might be the only members. It's hard to keep track of all the captures of your members that the Space Police make. Really sad," the cocky superhero added, hoping to enrage the space crook. Age couldn't help but chuckle at Trig's statement. He wanted to say something funny, but couldn't think of anything. Brick Daddy, on the other hand, showed he was less than fond of Trig's comment, as his tentacles curled and his face turned red with anger. And unlike Age, he could think of something to reply with. "Jawson!" he shouted as a bulky, grey piranha looking alien came forward. The alien took out a grey pistol-like gun and pointed it at Trig's head. "Ya' better not try the boss's patience!" warned Jawson. "Excuse me, Mr. Daddy?" said Agent in a casual tone -- or at least, casual for someone who had just been tied up against his will. Agent was wearing a lime green and navy blue uniform that had a capital "A" on the left corner near his shoulder. He also wore techie-looking glasses with lime green lens to match with his outfit. "We need to ask you a question." "Sure," rasped Brick Daddy mockingly. "Ask away." "There was a Space Police officer patrolling here in Futron City," started Age, ignoring Brick Daddy's patronizing tone. "And he never came back to Earth." Trig stared hard at Brick Daddy. "What do you know about him, ugly?" Jawson pulled back the side of his gun to ready it for shooting. "Quiet, Trig!" said Agent with a look of concern. "Don't worry about it," replied his brother. "This guy looks like he can't even use a slingshot!" Jawson growled with an expression even more furious then Brick Daddy's. "Lemme' shoot'em boss!" "Not now, Jawson," replied the kingpin. "Let's wait till he get's real annoying," "Now, about that question..." said Brick Daddy as he lifted his hand to his chin, or what looked like a chin, and made a thinking pose. "Hmm... Oh, yah!" said the kingpin with the snap of a finger. "I remember this one time when my buddies jumped an S.P. guy. Might be the one your looking for." "You better have kept him in one piece!" said Trig, turning serious. "Yah, I didn't harm him," replied Brick Daddy, following a sinister laugh. "But I can't guarantee Blacktron will keep him comfortable!" he added. Agent's face turned to shock with the added feeling of butterflies in his stomach. "Space rat!" spat an enraged Trigger Happy. "Now boss?" asked Jawson. "Sure, go ahead." replied Brick Daddy. But before Jawson could pull the trigger, Trig had been freed from his trap. He quickly kicked Jawson's hand, causing the pistol to fly in the air, landing in Trig's hand. Trig aimed the gun at Jawson, pulling the trigger to release a blue beam that broke the alien's body in to pieces. "I hope the same thing happens to you, HUMAN FREAK!" yelled Jawson's disembodied head as it lay on its left cheek. "Standard plasma?" said Trig as he gave the gun an unappealing look. "Pretty common, but I'll keep it." Brick Daddy was filled with anger once again. "Oh, before you ask," started Trig as he pulled out a knife. "Can I'' ask why you guys didn't search us?" "You idiots!" the boss yelled angrily at his dim henchmen. The two gang members quickly went to fight Agent and Trigger as Brick Daddy made his exit through the grey door. Kranxx took a punch at Agent, hitting him hard. Agent punched him back, also hard. Not far away, Trig was having trouble with Squidman. As he aimed his gun at the stalk eyed being, the alien's tongue stretched out and grabbed it. As the tongue reentered Squidman's mouth with the gun, he chewed it hard and swallowed. "So much for adding it to my collection," Trig muttered. Squidman and Trig ran toward each other and began to wrestle. Meanwhile, as Kranxx continued to punch Agent around, Age attempted to reach a black cylindrical device on the beige table between the onslaughts. Before he could grab it, Kranxx tackled him onto the floor. Kranxx grabbed the black cylindrical device, wondering why Agent would reach for it. "No!" screamed Agent, still on the floor, with his face in horror. "Whatever you do, don't throw it at me!" Kranxx smiled as his face turned to a sinister expression. He threw the device at Age, wondering how the hero would meet his demise. Instead, Agent's face changed to a smirk as he grabbed the device and laughed at Kranxx's mistake. "You know, I honestly didn't think you were that stupid." The top of the device transformed in to a silver blade as it took the form of a sword. "Works well for me, though." Age stood up as Kranxx slowly walked backwards, knowing he would not be able to fight against his sword. Kranxx then quickly turned to run away from Age, but it had been to late. The hero waved his sword toward Kranxx causing his body to break into an assortment of pieces, as Jawson's had. Before Age could come to his brother's assistance, Trig had finished his scuffle as well. Trig wrestled himself and Squidman onto the floor, using the momentum to fling Squidman to the side. As Squidman began to come towards him once more, Trig managed to finally land a few solid punches, being fortunate enough to render the squid unconscious. "Now let's get Brick Daddy," said Trig quickly picking up his guns from the table, bolstering a confident smile. They ran out the door and saw that Brick Daddy was making a get away in his black limo. Initially considering pursuit, the brothers realized this was futile as the limo transformed, replacing its own wheels with thrusters. "Leaving the others behind again?" said the bug eyed driver. "They're not important. Now drive," demanded Brick Daddy. The Limo flew away, forcing the disappointed Space Police to abandon pursuit. "We'll run into him again, I'm sure." said Age, peering after the escaping Limo. "I hope so," replied Trig, frustrated. I "NINJA GO! NINJA GO!" Pepper yawned as he woke up to the loud irritating noise. He was laying on his bed next to a set of drawers on the left that had a lamp and an alarm clock sitting on top of them. The alarm clock's whirling green ninja, and corresponding green "tornado", spun around wildly. "NINJA GO! NINJA GO! NINJA GO!" "Morning, Green Ninja." yawned Pepper with drowsy eyes as he pressed the snooze button. The Green Ninja quit his spinning and shouting as he and his tornado stood motionless. Pepper then got up from his bed and walked toward the curtains on the bed's right and opened them. The sun's light entered the room, causing Pepper to wince until he moved to shield his eyes. Pepper then started his daily routine. He brushed his teeth, combed his long red hair that went up to his shoulders, got dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt, and exited his room, proceeding towards the living room for breakfast. There was a rectangular table in the middle of the room, where Pepper's breakfast had just been made. On the table's right and left sat Pepper's two adopted parents, "Mama" and "Papa" Brickolini. They were both eating "sunny-side-up" eggs. Scrambled eggs were made for Pepper since he liked them that way. "Good'a morning, my angel," said Mama with a thick Italian accent. "Good'a morning, Pepper," repeated Papa with an equally thick accent. "Morning, Ma. Morning, Pa," replied Pepper. He sat at his spot on the table and started eating his eggs. "I can't believe I'm leaving today," said Pepper, feeling he should address his departure in some way. "It's... weird, I don't feel as excited as I thought I would. Just worried about leaving everyone." "We're confident you'll do well, my son," said Papa. "One day, you might be as great of a Space Police as your father," continued Mama. "Well, um, I mean..." "We know what you mean, honey," replied Papa. "I'm not doing it for him, though," clarified Pepper. "I never even met my real dad in person. You guys are my parents as far as I am concerned." "Aw, Pepper," replied Mama in a sweet tone of voice and an even sweeter looking expression on her face. "You can be a real sweetheart sometimes." Pepper smiled, but despite the happy expression, he felt a bit sick. He was going to miss his adopted parents. "I'll be sure to get you guys a souvenir when I come to visit," he ensured them. The family continued eating there breakfast until they had finished. Pepper then grabbed his bag, which he had packed the day before, and was ready to leave. It was almost too quick of a departure for his comfort. The Brickolini's drove Pepper to a dock, where a ship had been waiting for passengers. Pepper hugged and kissed his parents goodbye as he boarded the ship. The captain greeted Pepper as he came aboard. "Where are you heading, sonnie?" asked the pilot. "Space Police HQ," replied Pepper enthusiastically. "The Space Police building?" inquired the pilot. "Most of the people going there have already a fair amount of experience goin' around space. You sure you'll be alright?" "Space..." said Pepper, looking to the sky with enthusiasm. "Yeah, I don't think it'll be a problem." ''* * * Two days later, the ship met its destination. LEGO City was big and new, as Pepper had expected. But as much as he knew about the City, and as much as he was anticipating the arrival, it was impossible to shake the nervousness and excitement. The city was huge, with buildings for just about any occupation. Police Force, Fire Rescue, Medical Field, you name it. While taking a tour of the magnificent city, Pepper had finally met his destination. The main building of Space Police: Sector Earth. It was huge, even for a building owned by the greatest crime fighting organization in the galaxy. The building was white and cylindrical, and the whole doorway was made of black glass. Above the doorway was a huge, golden badge with a star on it -- the insignia of the mighty Space Police. The anxiety increased as Pepper walked through the doors. "Woah," said Pepper as he stepped inside. The place was huge. TVs displayed announcements from multiple sectors, people bustled about, and futuristic equipment was wheeled around. Pepper was amazed. "So... if this is just the entrance..." he said to himself, not continuing. He could only imagine what would be beyond the room he was in currently. "Excuse me," he said to the receptionist as he walked up to him. "I'm here as a trainee. Name's Pepper Roni. Where should I go?" "'Pepper Roni'?" the receptionist said, slightly dubious, slightly amused. "Shannon," he called to his co-worker. "Are we expecting a 'Pepper Roni'?" "Hmm?" she replied, walking over. "Oh," she said with an embarrassed smile upon seeing Pepper. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Just go down that hallway and turn right. There, you can sign in, and you'll be showed your bunk and given further instructions." "Thanks," said Pepper. Pepper walked down the hallway and signed in, and proceeded to walk to his room. On the way, however, he was distracted by something he saw in one of the other corridors. It was an old laser pistol, supposedly used by a brave explorer named Martel Kojol. He had joined the Space Police a few years after it had been founded, and was one of their most competent members. Pepper admired the pistol, with its intricate, asymmetrical barrel and ingrained initials. The whole thing fascinated him, and he began to wonder what kind of life the somewhat-mysterious officer had led. He started to back away from the pistol, only to be crashed into by another person running some boxes into the room. "Ow. What the--" started Pepper, getting up from the floor. He looked up to see the other person's head now stuck in one of the boxes he was formerly carrying, trying to get himself free. "Here, let me help," offered Pepper. He took the box off, revealing a young, wide-eyed face. "Oh, hey there!" the person greeted. "Sorry about that. I'm a little clumsy." "Nah, it's fine," said Pepper, helping his new acquaintance pick up the boxes. He looked inside one of them labeled "FRAGILE", saw the broken fragments of what appeared to be an old Egyptian artifact, and quickly resealed the box. "The name's Bobby Buoy," the young man introduced himself, he picking up another box, unaware that the contents had dropped out of it as he did so. "Oh, yeah. Weren't you on that Atlantis expedition?" asked Pepper. "Why the heck would you be training with the Space Police after an adventure like that?" he chuckled. "Oh, Commander Ace suggested that I take a break from the team and come here for a bit." "Ah. So, he said something kind of like, 'Why don't you advance your training and diversify your skills?'" inquired Pepper. "No... more like 'Let someone else deal with your clumsy antics for a change.'" Bobby replied. "Oh," said Pepper. Before he could switch the conversation to something else, the door to the room slammed open. "Bobby! You were supposed to be finished moving the boxes five minutes ago! Hurry up!" a grey haired man shouted through the door. "Oh, yes sir! Sorry Sergeant Rey!" Bobby responded. He picked up the boxes and ran around the corner. A crash resounded through the hall two seconds later. "Uhr," groaned the man. Pepper decided to take a better look at him during this moment. He had a grey mustache, one that drooped down the sides of his mouth. He had plenty of wrinkles, though he still looked fit and healthy. All of this, combined with his brown spectacles, gave him a bit of a dignified, though menacing, appearance. "And who are you?" the man asked Pepper, now looking at him. "Uh, Pepper Roni," Pepper replied, making an effort to stand straighter. "I'm a new trainee here. Just joined today." "Roni... oh, yes. I've heard about your father. He was quite the man, it seems." "Yeah, I guess," said Pepper, not entirely comfortable. Rey looked a bit quizzical, wondering at Pepper's lack of enthusiasm. "Well, you'd better be getting along, then," he stated. "I expect you to put a lot of effort into your training." "Of course, sir," replied Pepper. "Have a good day," he said, going on his way. "Sarge, the 'Brick Brothers' are here," said a voice from the hall. "Alright, I'll meet them in a moment," Sarge shouted back. "Oh joy. I get to see Trig again," he grumbled. II "Think he's upset at us for getting caught?" Trig asked his brother as they walked down the hallway. "We both know how 'antsy' Sarge can get." "Maybe, but at least he won't throw a tantrum like he did with the Ogel mission." Age replied. "Don't remind me," said Trig as he rubbed his head in discomfort. "I still get headaches from just thinking about it." "Besides, We got out, didn't we?" Age replied. "True, but we still couldn't get a good lead on Charge," replied Trig. The two of them reached the door to the Sarge's office at this point, and Age opened the door. They then walked inside to see the Sarge, sitting in his swivel chair. "Hello King, Kevin," Sarge said. Trig wondered what was about to come. With the Sarge, it was hard to tell what he was feeling. Sergeant Rep never smiled, and always narrowed his eyes as if he was in thought. Sometimes he laughed, though Trig often wondered if this was just a rumor. "Hello, sir," Age replied. "You wanted to see us?" "I do believe that is why I purposefully, directly called you into my office, yes," Sarge remarked. "So, I hear Brick Daddy got away." "I'm afraid so, Sir," Age responded. "However, we're ready to go after him as soon as necessary. I'm sure we could easily enough get a lead on him." "Never mind him for the moment," Sarge responded. "I have something else for you to do. We think we've located Agent Charge." "Charge, sir?!" Trig asked. "You really think you found him?" Sarge narrowed his eyes a bit more at Trig. Trig had trained under him, and Sarge always disliked the lack of regard he seemed to show for the proud traditions of the organization. "Not 'found'. 'Located'," Sarge said. He looked behind the brothers slowly to make sure nobody else was nearby. Then he grabbed a remote from the top of his desk, pressing a button that brought down metal shields over the windows and door. "I need to show you two something," he continued, turning to his screen. He pressed another button that caused a rectangular portrait behind him to transform in to a television screen. An image appeared on the screen, and the brothers were shocked to behold that it was of Charge's face. He had an exhausted expression on his face and his SP uniform looked worn out with little tears. "Hello?" said Charge, breathing heavily. "This is Officer Charge speaking, I'm sure your all wondering why I've been gone for so long. On my last mission in Asteroid City, I was attacked and apprehended by the Black Hole Gang. They sold me to Blacktron traders and I have since been kept as a prisoner." "Where is the prisoner!?" yelled a deep voice in the background, causing Charge to flinch a bit. "I don't have much time to explain the rest, but it involves Dr. Inferno! Use the coordinates I sent this video from, and locate this secret base." "I think I found him!" yelled the voice. Charge then quickly pressed a button, ending the video. The brothers were both in complete shock. "He looked terrible!" gasped Age. "When did you guys get this video?" asked Trig with ultimate concern. "During your mission with Brick Daddy." replied the Sargent. "As he mentioned in the video, we were able to get the coordinates he sent this from." III IV V VI VII VIII IX X Epilogue Category:Season 1